


High-heeled Boots

by empires



Series: Collected Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, Frottage, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: prompt: Halloween Costume “Sexy Version” There’s a “sexy version” costume for almost anything these days. Which one will Dick and/or Jason wear?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JayDick Week 3. Inspired by the [lovely banner art provided](https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/152002033631/jaydickhell-here-are-the-list-of-prompts-for) by [@pentapoda](https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/).

Dick’s laughter blooms delightedly when Jason exits the bathroom, a deeply surprised sound that counters the heel clicks on the wooden floors.

“Wow. Just wow.” He shoves a popgun into his holster. “You are not wearing that.”

Jason looks down at his costume. “Clearly I am. You got a problem with it?”

“No. Of course not. I just. Wasn’t prepared for this,” Dick says, giving in to another wave of helpless laughter fizzing through him like champagne. Nothing could have prepared Dick for Jason proudly striding around in Wonder Woman’s muted red, white, and blue leathers and damn if it doesn’t suit him. He walks in a half-circle with eyes wide enough to take it all in.

From head to toe, Jason is costumed to perfection. The corset squeezes around Jason’s broad chest cupping his pectoral muscles in a bold suggestion of cleavage. The traditional Amazonian leather skirt splits into neat tassels that lap gently against his strong, bare thighs. Heeled boots smoothly wrap around Jason’s calves taking him to breathtaking heights. The costume makes Dick a bit weak at the knee.

Jason’s smirk deepens the dimple in his cheek and that’s not helping either. “Worried I might steal your thunder?”

“Yes, to be honest.” Dick’s also worried about being able to walk out of the apartment tonight. “I think you went out of the way to get that costume together, and that’s against the rules.”

“First of all, I made it.” Jason places his fists at his waist and squares his body, shifting the costume in eye-catching ways. “And second of all, do I look like someone who gives a damn about what you think?”

“You look like you could take on the world and make it dance to your tune,” says Dick, mouth twitching into a fond smile. “Then do it all over again backwards in those heels.”

“Good,” says Jason, settling back into more casual pose. “I was aiming for universal empowerment. That’s why I’m going to win.” He looks in the mirror, tossing his hair to one side revealing the buzzed undercut.

Privately, Dick thinks Jason’s right. He’ll be the one to break first, not Jason no matter how perfectly tailored the fit of Dick’s Red Hood costume.

“Can you grab the rest of my things?” Jason calls. The rest of Jason’s things consisted of gold wrist gauntlets, a sparkly gold lasso, a gold tiara bearing the Wonder Woman emblem, a red domino, and a circle of black lace with a blue satin trim. Dick pauses on the final item, thumbing the laced material thoughtfully.  

“Are you going to hand that over anytime soon?”

Dick looks up finding Jason’s handsome smirk tilted at him. He’s clipped the gold pieces to his person and the tiara rests snug at the top of his dark hair. “Yeah, of course. Sorry,” Dick says, placing the band in his hand but finds it difficult to let go. “It’s just. You made a Nightwing garter?”

“Found that on Etsy. You can get anything there.” Jason cocks an eyebrow at Dick’s obvious enjoyment of the soft black and blue lace. “Would you care to do the honors?”

“Yeah,” Dick croaks, throat suddenly dry. He coughs. “I mean. Yeah. Of course.”

“Then on your knees, boy wonder,” says Jason, and Dick sinks slowly under that warm, blue gaze. Jason leans back against the dresser and raises one foot. “I like your costume,” he says, pressing a heel against the red emblem spreading across Dick’s chest. “Haven’t seen one like that before.”

“Yeah. Another prototype. Sewed myself into the cargo pants,” Dick says, distracted by the slide of the elastic and lace across his fingers and up Jason’s smooth skin. He cups lean muscle of Jason’s inner thigh, traces fingertips along the back of his knee. Slow, so slow. He plans to take his time, make this to last.

Unfortunately, Jason has his own plans. He drops his leg sending the garter up his thigh. The sole of his boot slides down Dick’s chest, belly, to rest on the stiff rise in his cargo pants. Dick can’t stop the gasp that escapes his lips or the tiny push of his hips.

“We’ve got a party to get to,” Jason says, running his fingers through Dick’s hair.

“I know,” he whispers, eyes closing.

“Then straighten up the garter and let’s go. I plan to have a good time tonight.”

Dick shivers plucking the band until it’s sits flat and smooth high on Jason’s thigh. He places a kiss there, a promise to return.

 

* * *

 

Even in the midst of friends, in a raucous party with amazing costumes, it’s hard to keep from searching from Jason in the crowd.

Normally, Jason avoids all holiday themed events stating it was more a team thing and he didn’t do teams. When Jason does join Dick—usually after a decent amount of cajoling—he adopts the same taciturn face he once wore to Wayne Inc. functions saying that he had a reputation to maintain. It had taken a private bet whether Jason or Dick would ask to leave first in order for Jason to attend this party. But tonight he’s everywhere grinning with everyone except Dick.

One second Jason’s across the room trading shots with Kon, the next he and Kate are trading stories, Kori floating gently at their side. Dick searches the room a few minutes later to find Jason flexing with Kara for the cameras, which is something Dick needs. Not the excuse to be near but the picture. There are no pictures of them together. He winds through the crowd, progress stymied by old friends wanting to catch up, and by the time he makes it over, Jason’s gone again, swept away in a tidal wave of people who just love his costume.

“I just _love_ your costume.”

Dick rolls his eyes recognizing the voice of Kyle Rayner. He’s wondering if changing his name to Keith would allow him a little attention from his… Jason, when he spies the lantern in Jason’s space, darkly handsome with besotted eyes.

Across the room, Jason catches his gaze and winks.

He’s not the jealous type, per se, certainly not to the point that his heart kicks up a notch and his knuckles itch when he breaks from his conversation mid-sentence. And if, for a split second, he’s wishing that Jason picked any other costume from the roster, it’s only because of all that skin. How does Jason have all that warm, freckled skin bared to the world, allowing Kyle to have one hand on his shoulder, but not let Dick within three feet of him?

He’s vaguely aware of the conversation pausing as he walks up only to freeze when Jason spreads his legs and the leather tassels part to tease black lace and blue satin. Roy smirks knowingly but the other young heroes politely greet him and praise his fitted Red Hood costume.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?”

“Yes. I’ve been looking for you all night,” Jason says and excuses himself, grabbing Dick’s hand and leading them from the main room.

“You win,” Dick says against his shoulder.

“Thank god,” Jason crows, turning into the entrance and the winding staircase. He takes them to the penthouse’s bottom floor which is half lit and empty. Jason’s heels echo in the marble hallway. Each clicking step feels like a pleasant weight against Dick’s spine. His heart is beating so fast. At a party like that anyone can hear it.

Finally, Jason opens a door and pushes Dick inside. It’s a small square laundry room with deep, tiered built in shelves and an antique folding table. It’s private and perfect. Jason settles himself against the table and pulls Dick between his legs.

“Can you keep quiet?”

“You know I can.”

Jason’s voice drops low. “Then keep quiet for me, Dickie,” he says, capturing Dick’s face in his hands, kisses him. Jason’s kisses are quiet pressure, a slow exploration, a give then take and take. It’s perfect, tasting of sweet liquor and fraying patience.

Jason’s careful and slow dragging the cargo pants zipper down, sliding two fingers through to press against the trapped cock. “They make Red Hood boxers now?”

“The internet. You can find anything there.” Dick hands haven’t stopped moving over Jason’s skin. He kisses between his pecs, mouthing the scars, dragging his tongue up the column of Jason’s throat where he bites sucks and sucks wetly.

“I suppose,” Jason says petting the wet head until Dick squirms. “Oh baby. You’ve been waiting for this all night, haven’t you?” He asks, voice hushed and doesn’t bother waiting for a reply gripping Dick’s hip and tugging him closer. He jerk’s those fitted pants down below the swell of Dick’s ass, squeezing lightly for good measure.

“Yes,” Dick says, shakily.

“Me too,” Jason confesses with a little smile. He finds the tiny bottle in Dick’s tactical belt and squirts the liquid into his hand, the sound lewd in the dark. Dick’s hard in his palm, the sweet red tip dripping wet. This is enough, a little bit of adrenaline, a little bit of command, a lot of Jason’s strong hand tugging on the right side of firm. Then Jason shuffles upright, kissing him deeply. He whispers, “c’mere,” guiding, pulling him closer.

They stand, foreheads pressed together, breath mingling against the other’s lips, and watch Dick’s cock disappear beneath the cool leather of Jason’s skirt.

The groan pulled from Dick’s chest is feels endless. His cheeks flush and his hands roam, sliding down to Jason’s thighs and pushing them tighter. Maybe it’s the pressure, maybe it’s the heat and the warm drag of his cock between Jason’s thighs, maybe it’s the slick sound and the feel of the leather slapping against his thighs. But something cranks Dick’s desperation and he nearly chokes pleasure twisting through his chest.

“You like this, Dickie? You like fucking my thighs?”

“Yeah. Yeah. You feel.” He shudders. “Feel so good.” So good he surges forward mouth open and desperate to kiss. Dick feels wild, undone with his shirt rucked up to his armpits and his stomach quivering between each thrust. His fingers curl into the garter, his cock pushes hard and wet against the soft lace. He wants to ask for more, Jason flexing his thighs tighter, blunt fingers sliding between his ass. Simply thinking about anything it brings Dick hurtling to the edge, the sound of Jason panting sweet filth in his ear. He comes with a shout, spine snapping straight while his hips jerk to dig deeper, that strong final fuck until he can let go.

When the light fades, he’s collapsed in Jason’s arms soft kisses raining along his temple and the curve of his cheek.

“You alright there, Dickie?”

Dick nods mouthing the crook of his neck.

“You sure?”

“’m fine,” he whispers, standing upright to prove it. He sees the fire in Jason’s eye, ready to be stoked and knows exactly what to do. He presses a string of kisses along Jason’s chest then starts sliding down, body arched away until he’s kneeling between Jason’s legs. He releases a hot sigh over Jason’s thighs, drowning in the damp, slick fog. His tongue feels a million times more heated lapping at the wet streaks there.

“No wait!” Jason halts Dick and pulls his bloomers back in place. “I want to ride this feeling for a minute.”

“Yeah sure. That sounds fair,” he says, not at all convinced.

“Don’t worry, baby. We get home, I’m gonna come down your throat,” Jason says and they both shudder.

“Promises, promises.” Dick stretches back to his feet and winds his arms around Jason. Everything from his lashes to limbs feel heavy, his body singing, but he still wants more.

 


End file.
